


whose the villian/whose the victim

by my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Poetry, hope yall enjoy, i love Maria, she didnt deserve any of this, this was just a quick poem i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over/pseuds/my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over
Summary: poem written in the point of view of maria reynolds after hamilton published 'the reynolds pamphlet'





	

You've heard his point of view

But never asked for mine

You make judgments going off his word

Yet you won't listen to mine

He writes himself as the victim

Yet I was the one who was abused and used

You view me as the villain

When he was the one who paid

To cheat on his wife

My husband used me as a source of income

While I was trying to protect myself and my child

But you won't listen to my point of view

Because you've already painted me as;

The villain

A whore

A terrible wife and mother

Only because you go off the word of a man who;

Had an affair on his wife 

Which of whom he's had multiple children

And wrote about it

In great detail

For the public to read

So now you know my point of view

So now I ask of you 

Who is the villain

And who is the victim

**Author's Note:**

> im salty okay, she didnt deserve any of this  
> i wrote this really quickly, so sorry if its sucky, i just started writing poetry so,,,  
> heres my tumblr, i draw  
> of-past-lives-and-libraries.tumblr.com  
> stay safe and healthy yall, remember to breathe  
> -ry


End file.
